


A Great Big Sled

by antibanana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 35 and poses as Santa, Doggy Style, Dominant Ben Solo, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Groping, Mild S&M, Non-Consensual Filming, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey is 18, Santa Kink, Size Kink, Spanking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, as a plot device, but also gentle and weird and nerdy, sexy sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibanana/pseuds/antibanana
Summary: Ever since Rey could remember, she always took her photo with Santa every year around this time. This year is no different. Using her photo as the cherry-on-top of a fantastic present for her parents, she travels to her childhood mall to get exactly that. But instead, she gets more than she bargained for.





	A Great Big Sled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scotian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotian/gifts).



> For Scotian, you adorable, genuine human bean. <3
> 
> Rey has parents in this one - that stayed? What? I believe that in any universe in which Rey had parents, there should at least be one where her parents never left.

Every year since she could remember, Rey had gotten her photo taken with Santa Claus. It was a holiday tradition, one that she learned to love because it _was_ endearing, and it made her parents happy. And, seeing them happy, well, it made sitting on a jolly old stranger’s lap worthwhile.

 

Especially now. Especially now that she’s in college, away from home and on her own. She so very much misses her parents and couldn’t wait to see their smiling faces when they open her present. She wanted to give her parents more than what they wished for her. More than just _coming home and getting good grades._ So this year, she wanted to make it the most memorable. Being eighteen and a working student, she was able to save her last two paychecks. She had bought them each a digital photo frame, fully loaded with photos together. Toothy grins, frosted covered goofy faces, family trips. It was a cheeseball present. One that she knew her parents would love. The remainder of her paycheck, Rey used on a soft lovely scarf for her mom and a dark green sweater for her dad. But there was one thing missing: a photo with Santa for this year. Having that memory loaded into the digital frame, that being the first thing her parents see - _that -_ that would be the cherry on top of the best present she’d ever give them.

 

Rey had a plan: she was going to drive back to her parents’ home from work, but before she does she’ll stop at the mall, the same one where her parents took her to take her photo with Santa. After two hours in traffic, she arrived at the mall. The near empty parking lot scared her. Oh no. Was she too late?

 

Rey parked her car hastily, parking straight be damned. Taking her digital camera, she wore it around her neck, and briskly ran inside. The stores inside had their roller shutters pulled down, the lights dimmed, and hardly anyone in sight. She felt her heart drop in disappointment.

 

That is until she heard the sound of a shattering ornament from behind her. “Shit, there goes another one.”

 

When she turned around, she saw Santa - well - a guy _barely_ in a Santa costume. He is standing next to what she exactly remembered, a great big sled filled with perfectly wrapped presents. Next to it, a humongous Christmas tree, alight with yellow-white lights and colorful bulbous ornaments. In contrast to everything bright and lovely and festive, he looked miserable. He was holding a cord, looking for where to pull the plug. He was a seemingly handsome face beneath the crumpled expression, sporting a black v-neck shirt tucked under baggy red velvet pants. The top of his suit, unbuttoned and hanging off his waist, looked cumbersome from the thick layer of teddy bear stuffing. Santa’s beard on the armrest of the chair.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

He turned to face Rey, lighting up immediately. “Oh, hi there.” Running a hand through his hair, “How can I help you?”

 

“Hi, um, I know that you’re probably closing or closed already but I drove all the way here because I really, really wanted to surprise my parents -- and, well they love the whole photo for Santa thing, so I was wondering if I could, even just briefly --”

 

“Sure?” He nodded, assuringly. “I mean, yeah, _yeah_ why not?”

 

He let his eyes freely roam her body. “Do you have a camera? I unfortunately just pose as Santa…”

 

“Yeah! Here!” Rey didn’t notice the way he licked his suddenly dry lips or the way he eyed her like his next meal. She dug through the pockets of her jacket until she found it hanging on her neck. She laughed off her silly mistake and approached “Santa.” He is so much bigger and more handsome in person. A constellation of spots perfectly scattered on his face. She handed it to _Ben_ (as his name tag on the tripod said).

 

She quickly took it back just to set it to portrait mode and then back into his large hands. She met his eyes for the first time. _Such sincerity_ , Rey thought, _in deep dark eyes._

Ben tinkered with the setting before placing it on the tripod.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Smiling but more like showing her teeth she added, “I already had it set up and stuff.”

 

“You didn’t have the, uh, brightness and contrast adjusted yet. So, uh, I’m doing that now. The lights from the tree messes with it.” Rey rolled her eyes. She could just edit the photo later. No biggie.

 

“I have the same camera. Bought it on Cyber Monday.” He ignored her as he rambled. “It’s amazing - it came with the micro-SD and the adapter for your smartphone. Tech advancement,” Ben’s best explosion imitation. “ _Amazing_ …”

 

Once seated, he put on his beard and patted his thick long thighs. “Come take a seat on Santa’s lap.”

 

“Oh...Kay.” Rey was totally okay with just standing next to him. In fact, that was her plan. A quick pic and then take off.

 

“Don’t make this weird. It’s just for a photo. And the timer’s on - you got ten seconds.”

 

The red light on her camera was blinking, so she quickly made her way to his lap, hovering until Ben’s left hand moved to rest on her hip and pushed her down to sit her pretty little cushion on him. Rey gave him a look, signalling her discomfort but Ben was facing the camera, giving his rehearsed crooked, charming smile. Rey tried not to think about his hand on her waist, fingers gripping her and massaging her lightly, as she smiled stiffly. A flash went off, and with a click, she was done. She got off Ben immediately and went to the camera to check how the photo looked.

 

It was passable. Her smile didn’t look as stiff as she thought, and Ben’s hand hadn’t ruined the picture completely. His hand was covered by her jacket. She did not want to have to take the photo again -

 

Out of nowhere, her camera was taken from her. Ben’s eyes scan the photo. “No, no, this won’t do…”  


And gone was the photo.

 

“What the hell?” Upset couldn’t even begin to describe what Rey felt.

 

“It didn’t look good, Rey. You looked tense. Fake.” _Probably because you were feeling me up, Perv._ Rey thought.

 

“We have to retake it. You’re too pretty to look ugly in pictures.”

 

The skin on Rey’s back prickled. _It would be quick and then you can leave_.

 

“It would be quick, and then you can go on your merry little way.”

 

Rey nodded and made her way back to the chair, and sat on the armrest.

 

Ben placed her camera back on the tripod but this time, kept adjusting the camera’s focus. The camera beeped and flashed three times. Despite the earlier awkwardness, she was impressed that he knew so much about photography.

 

“What are you doing now?”

 

“Well, this isn’t just a digital camera. It’s a smart camera. I’m letting it figure out where it needs to adjust the light and contrast. Plus, in case you don’t like the next one, it will take next few shots on its own.”

 

“I’m sure the next one would be great,” _This is taking too long._

 

The red dot on the camera started blinking again, and Ben quickly sat on the seat again. He adjusting his fake white beard, and then placed Santa’s hat on top of Rey’s head. Rey genuinely smiled this time. Just as Ben had said, the camera flashed twice, with a brief pause in between.

 

The third shot was taking long. The camera blinked twice, but the light had been still since. She made a move to get up but --

 

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands on her sides. She was lifted from where she sat on the armrest, as if she weighed nothing and then placed on roughly on Ben’s lap awaiting lap. A thick hardness jolted her, forcing her to sit straight. Goosebumps spread across her skin. “Ben… What are you…”

 

“Don’t move.” The friendliness from earlier gone, and something eerie took its place. “Shhh… Be a good girl, for Santa.”

 

Rey trembled in Ben’s lap, and Ben continued in a soothing voice. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

 

Rey closed her eyes. Trying to calm down. He won’t hurt her, he promised.

 

“I’m gonna tell you what I’ll do okay?”

 

She nodded then let out a soft, “okay.”

 

“I’m going to take my jacket off, okay?” He starts unbuttoning the top of his costume, one-handedly, while the other is holding Rey’s side. She whimpered. The hand gripping her started running up and back down on her side.

 

After unbuttoning Santa’s top, Ben takes the sleeve off. Switching arms, he held the other side of Rey’s waist, lightly this time, and now more confident that Rey is comfortable with him touching her. He successfully took of the cumbersome jacket.

 

Her jacket slowly slides off her shoulder as Ben runs his hands up her arms in soothing motions. His fingers brush against her exposed shoulders. “I’m going to take your jacket off. It’s too hot, being so close to all these lights.”

 

“I can just pay you.” Rey suggests, facing him. Meeting his eyes. “I have $150 in cash right now --”

 

Ben laughed, loud and fiendish. “Oh no. That’s...That’s not what I want.” He brushes his nose against hers. Then he brings his lips to hers, in an all consuming kiss. Rey gasps, and Ben worms his tongue into her mouth, like he’s devouring her from the inside out. Rey gets lost in the kiss, and next thing she knows, she’s being bent over the back of Santa’s big comfy chair. Before her mind can wander off and back to reality, Ben is kissing her again, hungrier than before.

 

Her jacket is off and so is her button down cardigan underneath, exposing her to the cool air. Ben continues to kiss her as he palms her small tits under her bralette. “So. _so soft._ Tell me, have you been a good girl this year?”

 

Rey tries to get lost in the sensation, letting out a small moan. He squeezes her left breast harder. “Answer me.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“What makes you say that?” One palm still on her breast as the other wanders down her navel.

 

“I…” Ben’s hands find the hem of her gingham skirt, fingers trailing towards her warm center. “I got good grades this quarter, and I never cheated on an exam...And--” A gasp.

 

His finger runs along the damp cloth of her slit. “No you’re not.” Ben’s nose caress her neck, then soothing her trembling with subtle kisses. “Good girls don’t get _this wet_.”

 

Ben pushes the fabric of her underwear to the side, and then plunges a finger inside her warm flesh, and Rey lets out a harsh breath. He starts to move his fingers in and out of her tight passage, watching her eyes glaze over, shoulders slumping against his front, relaxing. “In fact, good girls don’t let strange men finger fuck them in the middle of an empty mall.”

 

He starts to increase his pace, adding his thumb to play with her clit. Rey moans loudly, and her eyes close tightly.

 

“How is _it_ getting _tighter?_ ” He chuckles. “You’re enjoying _this_ , aren’t you? Bad girl.”

 

The hand on her breast slips away to spank her ass, jerking her forward, and the finger inside her travels deeper. She feels her walls clamping down on Ben’s finger. He adds another and Rey nods her head. Ben curls his fingers inside then suddenly pulls them out. Her walls squeeze together and Rey, to her shock - whines needily.

 

Ben uses the same wet fingers to angle her face to meet his. “You wanna come?”

  


Rey says nothing. Of course she wants to, but this is wrong - so wrong on so many levels. But Rey couldn’t help...

 

The silence causes a shift in Ben. He leans forward, jaw clenching. Then the hand on her ass worms its way under her underwear and to shove two fingers inside her roughly.

 

“Yes! I do!” There she said it. _What more does he want?_

 

Pumping ever so slowly. Thick fingers getting wetter as he goes on. “I want you to stare at the camera, and I want you to say what you want.”

 

He lets go of her face and curls his fingers inside her. “I - want - to _come_.”

 

“ _How do you want to come?_ ” His dick hurts from being hard this long.

 

“Just - keep - going.” A harsh exhale. “Please.”

 

“Wrong answer.” Ben stops his movements.

 

Rey stomps her feet, whining. “ _Please_. Please I want to come…”

 

“Why?”

 

Tears gather at the corner of Rey’s eyes. “Because I’m a bad girl.”

 

With that, Rey was rewarded with the fast, harsh thrusting of Ben’s fingers. The force of it jerking her forward that she’s moaning loudly, finally allowing herself to enjoy the assault. She hardly noticed Ben shifting behind her, making her bend forward until her face was mere inches away from the seat cushion. A thick warm length brushes against her hand and Ben wraps her hands on it. “Just like that.”

 

Ben’s fingers pull out just as she’s close to the brink again. Frustrated, she cries.

 

Ben palms her ass with wet fingers then buries his hot hard cock inside her. “Ah, fuck!”

 

Rey shouts, thankful that her wetness eased the friction of Ben’s dick into a dull ache. He fucks her in a frantic, urgent pace, causing the heavy seat to scrape against the floor. The edge of the headrest bumps Rey’s pelvis, putting more pressure where the tip of Ben’s dick is inside her. To Ben’s immense shock, Rey began pushing back against him.

 

“I need you to - _ah -_ I need you -” Fuck words. Ben pulls Rey’s hair, making her face the camera - fucking her _wildly_. When she closes her eyes, he huffs and gives her the harshest spanking she’ll ever receive in her life.

 

“Aaaaaah!” Rey orgasms with the strength of a speeding freight train; eyes rolled to the back of her head, twitching, and mouth agape.

 

Elated, Ben follows, chasing his release as Rey squeezes him like a vice. He groans as he finishes inside her, then shuddering as he pulls out. Come leaks out of her and Ben forces it back inside her. Rey shivers, still sensitive and slumps on Santa’s chair; her legs giving out.

 

Heavy panting echoes in the empty mall.

 

Ben moves to the tripod, tinkering with the digital camera. In a daze, Rey tilts her head to the camera. The red dot in the corner shuts off. Then a blue dot appears. Interesting, she’s never seen that before.

 

“A souvenir.” He smiles at her, showing his smartphone, with a tiny white thing blinking blue as well.

 

She straightens up from where she is on Santa’s chair. Surrounded by the warm glow from the Christmas tree and the hanging glittery snowflakes. She hears her moaning from Ben’s phone. He smirks at it and starts to walk away.

  


“It’s been lovely, Rey. Happy Holidays.”

  


She never gave him her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone~


End file.
